Jeff x OC
by FemaleCapricornious
Summary: This is just a story. deal with it. B


((Table flip=normal talking: table flip=whispering: TABLE FLIP=YELLING))

((i do not own creepypasta))

Chapter 1

Meet Me

A young troll romes the woods, she has somehow got to earth. Its raining, pouring even, like its never rained & the clouds were just waiting for the perfect moment, the girl walks around, being extremely careful not to run into the trees, fear runs through her body, she's soaking wet from the rain. She thought it'd be best to sleep in a tree & just ignore the rain, she climbs up a tall tree & rests on a large, sturdy branch. This girl's name is Safire.

The next morning, she wakes to a sunny, beautiful, day. The ground still damp, Safire sits up, she yawns, she was about to climb down the tree to continue roming the woods, but she was stopped by the sound of footsteps. Startled, she climbs higher & purches on a different branch. She looks down, searching for whoever made the sound, she sees a boy walking toward the tree, he wore a white, blood stained hoodie & black pants, his face was pale, there was deep cuts on the edges of his mouth as if to make him look like his smiling, he had black colored rings around his eyes, the boys appearence made Safire's blood rush with fear, who was this boy? she wondered, even with fear, she felt something different, she couldnt point it out, it was faint but it was there. Suddenly, the branch cracked, frightened, Safire tried to excape, climbing high up the tree, but she was to late the branch had already broke & she fell. The boy had heard when the branch cracked & turned to Safire, he saw her fall out of the tree & he ran up to catch her. Safire was completely terrified now that she was face-to-face with the boy, she quickly backed far away from him, hissing. The boy looked at her, slowly standing up.

"Hey, you dont have to be scared, I dont intend to kill you, I swear" He said, calmly. "Dont run, it's okay, I wont hurt you" He reached out to her. Safire backed away.

The boy crouches down, holding his hand out to her "hey, it's okay, dont worry, Master Slender is wanting to see you, he tells me you've been here for not that long, he wants to welcome you to the forest, come on, it's okay" He gets closer to her. Safire hisses at him, pulling out her knife she uses when hunting. The boy stands up a little.

"Hey, hey, woah, no need for that, come on, put that away, knifes are my thing"

Safire hisses as if she understood him, which she did not. The boy didnt know what to do, he attenpts to take the knife away from her, Safire bites his hand, her sharp teeth digging into his flesh, blood drips down to the ground.

"OW. FUCKY FUCK FUCK. WHAT THE HELL?!" The boy screamed. "LET THE FUCK GO OF ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH"

Safire wasnt going to let go anytime soon. The boy pulled out his own knife & raised it, threating to strike, Safire lets go & ran. As soon as Safire let go, the boy pulled his hand away.

"ouch, that fucking hurt, god damn it" He said, just noticing Safire left. "AWW FUCK, UUGH. Master slender wont be happy" He was pissed off with how this went down. Oh wait, what is this boy's name? he's name is Jeff The Killer.

Jeff walked through woods & reached slender's mansion, he walked up to the door & went inside. He was greeted by a boy, he wear a grey jacket & had a blue mask over his face, his eyes were dark & hollow-looking. What is his name? This is Eyeless Jack.

"Hey, Jeff ith back, how'd it go?" Jack asked, his voice was rough.

"I'm not gonna do it again, that bitch bit me" Jeff said, an angry look on his face, he held up his hand to show the bite mark. Jack looked at Jeff.

"Damn, dude, that lookth like it hurtth" Jack said.

"It did, her teeth were sharp, too" Jeff said, looking at his hand, blood drip passed his fingers & to the floor.

"Did you get a good look at her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she fell out of tree, lucky for her I was around, I regret catching her" Jeff walked into the kitchen, Jack followed him. Jeff turned the faucet on & ran his hand through the cold water, Jack watched as he talked.

"Yeah, I'd be the thame. But dont let her die, thendy would kill you" Jack said.

"I know" Jeff said.

"altho, you know he'll tell you to try again" Jack pointed out.

"(sigh) I know that, too. I could use some help" Jeff said as he wraps his in a paper towel. They went back to the front room.

"I could help you" Jack offered.

"Holy fuck, thanks, bro" Jeff smiled.

"Give me thome kidneyth afterward?" Jack asked.

"Of course"

"Yeth" Jack was excited about it.

"We go tomorrow night?" Jeff asked

"Alright"


End file.
